Past Pain and future knowledge
by Pink Orbz
Summary: This is the sequeal to Poppies mean peace set 1 year after Kyle ahs attempted to protect his baby but by doing so has forgotten that he needs to be there also Leo has a sercret mission to get the second generation of charmed ones ready! [completed!]
1. Chapter 1

Paige exited from the newsagents happily Magazine in hand, bag of multicoloured lollipops in the other she walked along the road blissfully it had been a demon free week she smiled secretly suddenly

A scream rang out jerking the peaceful smiled from her lips then a woman's scream filled the air again Paige peered down the alley dubiously she took a step then another then she heard men shouting deciding it couldn't be worst than a demon she ran silently and stopped dead when she saw people two men one pinned the other to the wall shouting in his face the woman crouched at his feet

"Luke please" she begged sobbing

"Not until he admits that is his child!" he growled into the other mans face Luke was about six foot two his hair a mass of brown spikes messily just the way Paige liked it he was tanned and Paige thought that if he wasn't so angry at that moment his face would be twisted into one of those cheeky grins she watched

"Is it?" Luke shouted the woman nodded sadly and the other man's face twisted in defeat Luke punched him in the face then quickly he pulled out a knife

"You're going to pay!" Luke yelled Paige automatically stepped out shouting

"NO!" everyone turned surprised to look at her Luke was the first to react he grabbed her arm pulling her towards him he pinned her against him and pushed the knife under her chin

"Move and I'll slit your throat" he whispered but Paige knew he didn't have the bottle to do it his voice was filled with fear and Panic but if he got any angrier he could do it without realising so Paige did as she was told the other man noticing Luke was distracted and ran

"DAVE!" shouted the woman

"I'll come back Lou I Promise I will" Dave shouted before running away Suddenly Paige's mobile filled the air she flipped it open and answered it nervously with her free hand

"Hey Hun it's Piper when are you getting home?" she asked

"I don't know Piper"

"You only nipped out to get a mag" Piper said confused

"Yeah I just took the wrong route and I went down an alley so I'll be gone a while It's just not normal for us" Paige desperately tried to alert her sister

"And Alley…."Paige could here Pipers breathing and imagined her sisters Brain mulling it over "obviously something wrong I'll Call Darryl cause Leo is in meeting up there hold tight sweetie" the line went dead about ten minutes later Police sirens filled the air and out stepped Darryl Dave and another officer Darryl held up his hands

"Ok come on man give her up this isn't gonna help you know" Darryl Pleaded

"He's right and this way you're not in as much trouble right," Paige whispered Luke was panicking now

"They'll lock me up I never meant to do this I just I panicked" he told Paige she nodded as best she could with a blade shoved in her chin

"I know just let me go" Paige was sobbing now he released her and she stumbled forwards into Darryl's outstretched arms the other officer arrested him and Darryl hugged Paige


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's get you home" he smiled wrapping a blanket round her to stop her shaking she nodded looking back she met Luke's eyes they were filled with sorrow fear and sadness she smiled at him without thinking and he smiled back just as she had suspected a cheeky bad boy smiled if he hadn't just tried to kebab her she'd have flirted with him she allowed Darryl to bundle her into a car and drive away

"Knock knock" Darryl called as he stepped into the manor

"Hey" Phoebe smiled she hugged Paige

"You ok?" she asked Paige nodded

"Oh your home good" Piper came to investigate the noise Paige smiled

"I gotta get going loads of paper work you know" Piper nodded

"I'll call you tomorrow arrange a statement and tell you what happens to him" Darryl told Paige she nodded

"Hey go easy on him he never meant any of it" Paige told him Darryl nodded

"What ever" he let himself out Piper dived on the couch next to Paige while Phoebe pushed a DVD into the machine

"Film fest!" they all squealed happily snuggled up each one falling asleep before the end of the film

Leo orbed down he looked and saw the charmed ones snuggled up together

He smiled as a tiny orbing child appeared next to him

"Hey Wyatt" he picked up his son and hugged him

"Wanna come to Elder land with Daddy?" he asked Wyatt nodded gleefully and Leo quickly scribbled a note to Piper and left Paige jumped awake as she heard a knock picking up the note she read it and placed it back down before pulling open the door flinching in the sunlight

"Hey" said a guy Paige almost fell over

"Luke?" she asked he nodded

"How are you?" Paige asked

"I escaped but wait there's a good reason"

"What you came to finish kebabing me?" she asked

"Not quite can I come in?" he asked she shook her head

"Not a chance in hell" she told him

"Ok well my names Luke Jamison and you are? He asked holding out his hand politely

"Paige" she laughed taking his hand she couldn't deny the attraction even thought he had tried to kill her

"Right well Paige I am so sorry about last night I'm not normally like that it's just my brother Dave well last night I found out he'd been sleeping with my girlfriend and gotten her pregnant" he told her

"Oh I'm sorry" she said he shook his head

"We weren't together but she'd let me believe she'd gotten pregnant before we split but it was really when I'd been away just before we'd split up an my brother had gotten her into bed" Luke said

Paige didn't know what to say so she stepped back


	3. Chapter 3

"Come in" she smiled he returned the smile and stepped in

"Hey whose your friend?" Phoebe asked it was clear by her sparkling eyes and wide smile her boy alarm was going off

"Luke he's the guy that tried to kill me last night" Paige laughed Phoebe looked at her

"And that's funny why?" Phoebe asked

"Can we talk to you alone Paige?" Phoebe asked she poked Piper awake and filled her in pulling both into the next room

"Look Phoebe he told me the story he was angry and he didn't know what he was doing he said sorry"

"Yeah well Paige he tried to kill you and cause he apologised your ok with that?" Piper asked Paige nodded

"Ok fine just be careful" Piper gave up when Paige had gone back to Luke Phoebe turned

"Wow you just totally made her see what was wrong there Piper maybe next time we should buy her a car as well" Phoebe said sarcastically

"It's her choice and although I don't really agree she's hardly the easiest person to argue with I'll just keep a watchful eye we can't rule her life" Piper told Phoebe who sulked

"But I can rule yours now straighten your face you'll get wrinkles" Piper pulled a face and Phoebe laughed

"So what was all that about?" Luke asked

"Nothing just sister stuff" Paige grinned suddenly Paige's Phone rang she opened it and coolly said

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me" Paige's heart twisted it was Darryl

"Hey what's up?" she asked

"Luke's missing and one of our officers was killed last night" Darryl old her

"Who? Was it him?" Paige asked eyeing Luke who froze watching her

"The one who everyone said looked like you and we don't know if he did it" Darryl told her then he said, "Just be careful"

"Ok I will"

"See you later Paige be careful" Paige nodded

"Bye" she hung up and took a step away from Luke who sensed something up

"Who was that?" he asked taking a step towards her

"Darryl"

"Who?" Luke asked

"That guy who saved me last night" Paige told him

"Oh"

"You have to go" Paige told him suddenly he nodded

"Ok can I take you out for a drink tomorrow?" he asked she shook her head then nodded figuring she needed to figure out if he'd killed the girl

"Pick you up at seven," he told her before walking out

"So your gonna date the juvenile?" Phoebe asked

Paige shrugged "Who knows"

"What about Kyle?" Piper asked

"Kyle right the guy who since I gave birth to his baby after promising to change the future then bailed" Paige asked when nobody replied she rolled her eyes

"I'll be upstairs" she wandered up Piper stopped her

"It hurt him to you know" she whispered

"What Poppy dying? I know it's just she didn't die we still have her and she's a year old now"

"Where is my Niece anyway?" Phoebe intervened

"She's at magic school Leo took her to show her who knows" Paige smiled

Piper nodded

"Are you guys still married?" she asked Paige nodded

"I hope so" before leaving this time nobody stopped her


	4. Chapter 4

Piper held hands with the young man across from her

"It wasn't your fault," she told him wiping a tear from his eye

"It was mum! I should never have let her go back," Chris cried

"You wanted her to have family"

"Yeah and instead she's never gonna live past 14 and she'll have no dad what's to stop the future repeating itself?" he asked

"We won't let it I won't let it now go on Wyatt will be wondering where you are give him my love"

"Ok mum see you soon" he smiled before leaving Piper stretched blew out the candle and left bumping into Paige

"What're you doing?" Piper asked she noticed Paige's hands where filled with blankets pillows and chocolate

"I'm gonna summon Kyle and we are gonna talk" Paige cocked her head to the side

"Leo has the kids by the way" Piper nodded

"I know I just wish I could see him sometime" Paige smiled and Piper left her figuring she and Kyle had a lot of issues

"KYLE! KYLE! YOU CAN'T IGNORE ME ANY LONGER GET YOUR WHITELIGHTER BUTT DOWN HERE!" She shouted orb particles appeared and Kyle orbed down his face was unshaven and he looked a mess but Paige didn't care she pulled him into a hug and they both collapsed onto the blankets

"Where have you been?" she asked

"I saw you yesterday" he told her she shook her head

"Last time I saw you was last month" she told him pitifully

"Paige I'm scared I think I'm going mad," he told her she held his hand

"Well I'm here now and we can talk all night if we have to"

He smiled "Good"

"Now why are you never here" Paige asked

"I have to try and make the world safe from the demons they can't hurt Poppy"

"What do you mean e killed the threat she's not at risk anymore" Paige sobbed

"The demons can hurt her I know hey can!" Kyle shouted

"But the demons didn't kill her! I DID!" Paige shouted he watched her shocked and let her fall into his arms

"I felt so bad I killed her you were never there I was alone" she sobbed he hugged her

"I know sweetie I'm sorry" he kissed the top of her head

"I'm here now I won't be going anywhere again I promise" he hugged her she looked into his eyes and knew he was telling her the truth she kissed him passionately


	5. Chapter 5

Piper creaked the door to the attic open she saw Paige and Kyle asleep in each others arms on the old wicker couch and smiled

"Paige! Luke's at the door!" Phoebe sang out Piper rushed down

"Hi Luke Paige can't go out with you tonight she's married" Piper blurted out he shook his head

"It's not that I need her help I need your help!" he shouted

"I need the charmed ones to help me!" he shouted Piper yanked him in

"What?" she asked

"The demons are trying t get me!" he said Piper's heart sank

Piper shook her head

"We can't help you I'm sorry"

"But!" he began Piper pushed him back

"You have to go" she told him pushing him firmly out of the door and closing it Paige came down wrapped in a dressing gown and Kyle pulled on a shirt from yesterday he'd had a shave and was looking brighter than ever

"You two talked then?" she asked Paige nodded happily

"There's toast in the kitchen" Piper told them

"Thanks Piper" Kyle smiled

"LEO!" Piper yelled and her husband orbed down with Wyatt in one hand Poppy on a baby carrier on his back and Chris on his other arm

"Hey Kyle welcome back" he handed him his daughter who he held carefully rocking her grinning

"Where have you been?" she asked

"I've been up there," he told her

"With the kids? Doing what?" Piper asked Paige and a sleepy eyed Phoebe had surrounded him

"Getting them ready"

"Ready? Ready for what?" Phoebe yawned

"To be the future charmed ones" Leo blushed all three stood mouths wide open

"She's one!" Paige yelled

"They're three and two!" Piper shouted

"They're cousins!" Phoebe shouted

"I know but unless me and Piper have another son or you have a child then these three are the charmed ones"

"Fabulous" Phoebe said sarcastically

"How can you get a one year old ready?" Paige asked

"Well we've been showing them pictures and using their powers"

"WHAT!" Piper and Paige yelled

Leo winced "Just watch"

"Wyatt Chris show them" he told his sons Wyatt lifted his hand and orbed things around in a triqutra pattern before setting them down then Chris looked at Poppy and she was suddenly orbed above Kyle rocking in a baby blue oval Piper smiled

"Poppy's turn" Leo mumbled he scooped up the baby

"And are you gonna show mummy and daddy what you can do?" he asked the baby she raised her hand and pointed at the ceiling a series of orbs in long shapes shot across the room and then back towards her but she reflected them with a pink shield

"That's my girl" Kyle grinned

"Ok so Leo what do you expect them to do?" Paige asked Leo turned to face her

"Well when you guys are no longer the charmed ones they'll take over," Leo told her

"No I figured that out myself what are they gonna do now?" she asked

"Well when they come to magic school they'll be taught how to use their responsibility properly

"Well who may I ask is going to teach them?" Piper asked offended at the idea anyone could teach her and Paige's children about being 'charmed' better than them

"Well they still have a lot of time to figure that out" Leo blushed

"They? Whose they?" Paige asked she watched Piper's face become a twisted mask of fury she shook her head in a constant peed as if it were a normal character trait

"THEY HAVE NO RIGHT!" she began her explosion but Paige held up a hand

"The Elders?" she asked he nodded crimson

"She's right they were gonna shut down the school not to mention they were gonna recycle you! How can you leave your sons and niece's charmed powers in their hands!" Paige began her own fuming

"I have no control!" he pleaded

"You have every control Leo you work at the school and you're their family!" Paige shrieked


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok everyone shush!" Phoebe held her hands in the air and they all turned to face her

"Poppy's one Wyatt is three and Chris is two this is hardly the most pressing issue" she told them Piper shook her head

"It is a pressing issue" she began but a knock at the door cut her off

Paige answered it and let Luke in he seemed panicked

"Paige you gotta help me!" he blurted out staring around

"Help you who are you?" Leo asked

"Luke" he held out his hand Leo took it and shook

"Leo" he pointed to himself

"What do you want?" Paige asked feeling more than a little embarrassed

"Your help the help of the charmed ones" he grabbed her hands Kyle growled softly inside his throat Paige shot him a look that said be quiet she pushed his hands away

"What do you mean?"

"There are demons after me" Paige's heart went to her throat Luke was involved with magic that was the attraction she'd sensed

"What kind of demons?" she asked

"Well their electric blue with red eyes they have three eyes and four arms they shoot poisonous gungy stuff from one of their tongues the other four are for show I suppose" he told her

"Ok well I suggest you go somewhere safe," she said

"Where?" he asked staring into her eyes she looked away feeling a blush creeping up on her cheeks she glanced at Kyle he was biting the inside of his cheek annoyed

" Try jail" Piper smirked

"I'll find somewhere" he said he leaned forwards and pecked Paige on the cheek

"Pick you up at seven" he turned to leave

"No sorry I can't go out tonight"

"Tomorrow?"

"Washing my hair" Paige clichéd even she didn't buy it

"Nice seeing you again" he smiled and left

"You don't wanna know" she said to a confused Leo and a fuming Kyle and carried on into the kitchen

The rest followed

"So are you guys gonna help me help him?" she asked Piper and Phoebe both looked uncomfortable

"Fine I'll do it myself" she hissed grabbing a piece of toast she orbed to the attic and flicked through the book until she came to the demon she was looking for they were called Shim demons and the poisonous stuff they shoot will only kill if the person was who they were meant to kill they were hired by other demons if you weren't their original target it'd turn them into a shim

"Note to self do not get hit y icky stuff" Paige mumbled out loud a noise behind her startled her and she turned

"I Thought maybe you needed some help" Smiled Kyle he crossed to behind her and she fell back into his arms feeling safe and secure fort he first time In months


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

**SymplyCharmed: Hope you are enjoying the story this chapter we learn more about Luke and there's a link from the first story too! Although this is no where near finished I am already forming the third story in my head it's going to be set a lot further in the future than these too Wyatt will be about 16 Chris 14 and Poppy 13 **

Phoebe smiled brightly when Leo orbed down next to her

"Look I appreciate it but oh my god!" Luke gasped as he too saw Leo

"Look I can either force you to come with me or you can come of your own free will" she held out her hand Luke sighed and grabbed it and Leo orbed them all back to the manor

"Oh Hi" Paige smiled still wrapped in Kyle's arms

Luke smiled and Phoebe grinned

Ok you with me" Piper began dishing out orders she'd grabbed Leo

"Phoebe you go bless crystals and put them around the house I don't want any demon Goo around the kids" Phoebe went to do so and Paige you take Luke up to the attic show him the demon and figure out why they are after him" Piper smiled as Paige reluctantly dragged Luke after him

"What should I do?" Kyle asked Piper nodded towards the playpen

Kyle nodded and sat down

Paige opened the door and led him into the attic

"The Demons called a Shim they fire icky Goo stuff," she told him he nodded as she turned he watched her smiling deciding what to do he stepped up to Paige he gently placed his hand over hers and shut the book smiling softly

"You have amazing eyes," he whispered in her ear she blushed

"Thanks but"

"You are amazing" he carried on she blushed even more and he leaned in towards her and kissed her shocked she stepped back the book overbalanced and fell ff it's podium with a bang Paige bent to pick it up and Luke grabbed her and pulled her up to face him holding her he slowly smiling kissed her again Paige tried to fight him off but she suddenly found she couldn't move instead she was stuck mid kiss with Luke a loud bang made them both jump Luke released Paige who fell to the floor it was a furious Kyle he roared angrily and ran at Luke who dodged him Kyle spun on his heal and caught Luke slamming him up against the wall he punched him then let him fall too the ground after a few punches his face red and he was shaking with anger

"GET OUT!" he roared spit flying from his mouth Luke scrambled to his feet and ran almost knocking Phoebe Piper and a startled Leo over

"Luke?" Phoebe asked the guy ignored her and instead fled obviously terrified of Kyle as the trio stepped in they watched as Kyle turned towards Paige still sat on the floor he looked deranged and his eyes where wide and filled with anger and hurt

"Kyle…" Paige began

"Don't!" he snarled

"Kyle please!" she begged he shook his head crazily

"This our marriage is over" he shook as he said these words

"But I Love you" Paige's eyes where filled with tears now

"No you don't" he growled before orbing away Paige still sat on the floor didn't care she let out a pained sob and then let her tears fall she felt Piper and Phoebe kneel next to her and wrap her up in their arms making tiny shushing noises in an attempt to calm her down Piper looked up sadly at Leo who met her gazed and sympathised

"Find him" Piper mouthed Leo nodded and sensed once he had a location he orbed away orbing back in Kyle old human apartment now an old run down apartment he saw Kyle sat on an old chair he recognised as Kyle's favourite chair

"Hey"

"Don't try and make me feel bad Leo I already feel crap"

"Did you mean it?" he asked

"What?" Kyle asked

"That you and Paige are over?" he asked Kyle shrugged

"Did you see her?" he asked softly Leo shook his head

"Both of them kissing and he had his hands all over her and she wasn't even trying to fight him off" Kyle told him he shook his head

"I don't understand she said she loved me!" he punched the chair and sat back head in his hands Leo placed a hand on his shoulder

"She does love you and I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all this" he soothed Kyle shook his head

"What if there isn't?" he asked Leo nodded

"There will be!" he told him

"So what happened?" Phoebe asked she turned to face her baby sister

"Luke kissed me and I pushed him away then I bent down to pick up the book and he grabbed me and kissed me again but I couldn't push him away" Paige cried

"What like he was too strong?" Piper asked

Paige shook her head "I couldn't move at all" she told them Phoebe bit her lip

"Looks like he's more magical than we thought" she met Pipers eyes softly whose eyes where burning with anger

Leo orbed down

"Kyle had to go see the elders but he'll come here after" he told them

"Thanks Leo" Paige smiled he smiled back

"Would you sense Luke please?" Piper asked Leo knew better than to argue he sensed and told Piper his location

"Cheers" she smiled

"Why do you wanna know where he is?" Phoebe asked

"So we can find him and kick his butt for kissing Paige and then ask him what he did and then kick his butt for being a demon

"Great plan Let's go" Paige seemed eager now that Kyle was going to talk to her

"Not you, you stay here," Piper told her Paige opened her mouth to argue but closed it, it was pointless to argue she'd just have to spend some time with her nephews and daughter

"Fine" she surrendered

"We'll be back soon sweetie" Phoebe kissed her lightly on the cheek and smiled then all three orbed away without her she sighed grabbed a magazine and sat down figuring if she can't fight demons she'll just have to find some new shoes

Luke paced the room frantically he knew they'd be after him after what he did and he didn't like it one bit he locked the door and quickly summoning all his strength he felt every muscle in his body tense as he watched the sun slip behind the clouds he felt himself changing still fighting it he let out at ear splitting scream as Piper Phoebe and Leo orbed in he sunk to his knees screaming in agony as he felt himself weaken and then give up

"GO! GET OUTTA HERE AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he roared before giving in and changing completely to his hated Shim form he blinked his eyes and searched smelling the air and watching Piper's horrified expression he wiped around and saw Phoebe advancing towards him still attempting to fight off the form he found he had no real control over himself and watched horrified as he spat yellow poison at Phoebe but Leo grabbed both sisters and orbed away Luke moaned in pain and collapsed to the ground waiting to reform desperately

Leo orbed the sisters back Paige was asleep a magazine in her hand

"Oh my god!" Piper ranted she sat on the edge of the couch which woke Paige with a start

"What happened?" she asked sleepily

"Luke is a demon!"

"What?" Paige asked in horror

"A shim" Leo added Paige let her hand hit her head

"He can't be he has powers" Paige thought aloud

"He's got to be half and half"

"He is" came a voice Paige was delighted to hear Kyle

He walked slowly into the room he seemed on edge and upset Paige didn't know if he would let her comfort him she tried anyway she got up and hugged him to her delight he allowed her and hugged her back

"I love you," he whispered into her hair she grinned

"I love you too" she breathed back Piper felt bad about breaking them apart but she had to know

"Half what?" she asked

"His Mum is an elder," Kyle said softly

"And his dad?" Leo asked

"Half Witch half whitelighter" Kyle said he and Paige where still locked in a hug he felt her tense up

"But that means…" Phoebe trailed off watching Kyle and Paige

"That means He's a Chosen one" Leo finished sadly Kyle could almost feel Paige's mind racing with last years memories he sunk his head forwards and it rested on his wife's hair and as much as she was hurting she'd never felt more safe

**SymplyCharmed: Hiya I know I haven't written before hope you all like the sequel so far! The next chapter is going to be focused on Paige and Kyle rebuilding their trust in each other and also Leo has some more news!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

SymplyCharmed: Hiya hope you are enjoying my story if your not please Review me and tell me you think I'm a rubbish writer and want me to stop clogging the site lol no seriously

Please R&R! I love you all MWAH

Piper could see a light flickering softly in Phoebe's bathroom she crept along the hall and cracked the door open her sister jumped and turned to face her she cracked a sleepy smile when she saw her

"Phoebe it's two in the morning what are you doing?" Piper asked yawning

"Well I can't sleep and I've got like a rash on my arm" Phoebe sighed and flung her arm out Piper inspected it carefully

"It looks like a burn" she told her Phoebe freed her arm and rubbed it

"Don't scratch" Piper scolded her she rooted in the cupboard and pulled out some baby oil she used on the children when they had nappy rash

"Here" she rubbed some onto Phoebe's rash

"Now go to bed" she kissed her sister lightly and left

"And no scratching!" she hissed Phoebe lowered her hand to her side and went into her room once out of sight she clawed at her arm hard before getting into bed

"Do you think they're asleep?" Paige asked she was curled up with Kyle in their bed he had his arms wrapped around her and she could feel his heart beating softly

"Probably" he yawned, "It's two o clock after all," he added

"Kyle…" Paige began

"Yeah sweetie?" he asked

"I'm worried," she told him

"About what?" he kissed the top of her head gently

"Luke" Paige said softly she quickly added, "I mean what if he hurts someone and also we need to kill him"

"I'll do it" Kyle whispered Paige elbowed him softly

"Sorry" he smiled

"We'll worry about the Cheeky little Sh…"

"Kyle!" Paige hissed

"What I said Shim" he gulped she giggled and snuggled up to him he kissed her forehead lovingly

"Night"

"Night Paige" he whispered and they both fell asleep

Leo stood in the centre of the attic it was sunrise and he was still half asleep but the elders where calling and just at that moment an elder orbed down

"Jinni what are you doing?" he exclaimed Jinni was a 'High elder' she was never allowed to leave 'up there' unless it was a real emergency

"I have to warn you Leo! I've been watching and I don't like what is happening as we speak"

"Why what's going on?" he asked

"Paige and Kyle are starting to lose faith in each other and question if they should be together they may not have voiced these concerns but they are there this is what happened in the future Leo"

"What do we have to do?" he asked feeling his stomach twist

"What we set out to do" she paused "Leo we have to do it now!" she told him

He shook his head in horror "I won't Jinni I can't!" he told her she simply nodded

"It is for the greater good," she told him

"Screw the greater good Jinni! They are just kids!" he yelled she simply blinked

"You started this task only you can end it," she said

"I'll expect it to be carried out when they are all awake" she nodded

"Goodbye Leo" she orbed away Leo kicked a chair angrily causing his foot to explode in agony he hobbled down eh hall where Piper caught him

"Are you ok?" she asked

"Fine I have to go to magic school with the kids I'll be back soon"

"Ok" Piper widened her eyes feeling Leo was on edge he walked into Paige's room and exited with Poppy then he got Chris and Wyatt and orbed away she shook her head softly

"Men" she shook her head again and went downstairs

Leo stood before the three children and sighed

"JENNA!" he yelled she would be safe in magic school she orbed down almost immediately

"How can you ask me to do this?" he asked

"With this spell" knowing that wasn't what he meant she handed him a spell he bit his lip

"Good luck" she patted him on the shoulder and left he took a deep breath and mentally apologised to Piper and Paige for what he was about to do

"Powers of three come to these Bring next generation before them now bring their powers to these worthy three give them charmed magic bring powers before them before their time" he finished the spell and magic swirled around and then after a massive bang! He looked at a 17-year-old boy a 16-year-old boy and a 15-year-old girl he smiled softly

"Welcome to your destiny"

Sc: Well ok so it's not exactly news but trust me all will be clear next chapter if you haven't already figured it out and the rash? Yes it was Shim poison you'll see Phoebe's first transformation next chapter  Peace light 'n' love MWAH x


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hope you all liked the bombshell I dropped if you've figured it out ;P if you haven't all will be revealed I was going to leave you until after I came back from turkey but I didn't want to be so mean and also I think if I did Gabbi would have hunted me down lol (love ya really gabs!) so anyway on with the chapter!

The three teens stared from one to another and then back at Leo

"Dad?" Wyatt asked Leo nodded and both Wyatt and Chris grinned and pulled Leo into a bone breaking hug Poppy stood to one side and sighed Chris grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hug

"I'll take you to the manor" Leo told them he held out his hand but Chris shook his head

"Not yet I wanna look around" Leo shrugged the sisters would only shout at him no matter when he went back he just hoped Chris wouldn't spend ages 'looking around'

Piper placed a plate filled with toast onto the centre of the table Kyle and Paige dived for it hungrily Phoebe grabbed one small piece gingerly

"Aren't you hungry?" Piper asked

Phoebe shook her head "I feel a little bit sick" Piper placed a hand on her forehead

"Your burning up!" she told her Phoebe shrugged

"Great" she hissed

"How's your rash?" she asked

Phoebe pulled back her sleeve and exposed the last night's slightly pink itchy rash which was now red raw and bubbled rash

"Umm maybe you should see a doctor" Paige suggested

"Maybe you should shut up!" Phoebe growled her face a mask of evil suddenly her eyes widened and she looked horrified

"Omigod! Paige I am so sorry" Paige smiled uncertainly

"It's fine"

"Pheeb's have you been near anything that could cause this?" Piper asked

"Maybe it was all the time I spent near you" Phoebe screeched Piper and Paige looked at each other

"The Shim!" Paige said suddenly

"Huh?" Piper asked

"Watch! BOOK!" she called before blushing "What I'm tired" Piper shook her head disapprovingly

"She turned the pages and showed Piper and Phoebe the article Piper read it speedily and looked worried Phoebe looked ready to kill somebody

"We need to figure out how to" But Paige never got the chance to finish her sentence because all of a sudden Luke burst through the window hands gnarled into twisted claws he was almost transformed he growled at Phoebe who looked freaked out Paige stepped protectively in front of her sister Piper on the other side Luke lunged Claws out heading straight for Piper she flung her hands up into the air and blew Luke he altered his course slightly as her power hit and sunk his hands deep into Paige's stomach and arm he pulled them back savouring the sound of her blood spewing from the wound Paige looked shocked at her arm and stomach she wobbled and Piper flew to her side she clutched at her arm

"Piper" Paige stuttered her eyes widened with fear she felt herself fall slightly and Piper held her then her legs gave out and she fell Piper came with her

"Paige" Piper whispered

"LEO!" she shouted Luke howled into the air and left Phoebe stood glued to the spot her eyes stuck on Paige she watched afraid to speak Piper was sobbing now

"Phoebe go get me some towels and things anything JUST GO!" she shouted Phoebe went off silently to grab what she could

"LEO!" Piper screamed suddenly she head an anguished squeal from the kitchen Paige's eyes were flickering

"I'll be right back sweetie hold tight" she smiled dropping her sister's hand she ran to Phoebe

"What?" she asked se looked over her sister and found no wounds

"What?" she asked again Phoebe raised her head from where she was staring

"I think she took in a deep breath "I think I'm turning into a Shim" she said

Piper shook her head

"No your not just try and help Paige then we'll stop your problem" she tugged at Phoebe's arm and helped her sister into the other room desperately

SymplyCharmed: Well I'm off to turkey for two weeks :D so I'll give you a snippet of the next chapter as I haven't finished writing it yet  "Kyle! Thank god you have to help her you have to heal her!" Piper said frantically her face had smeared marks where she'd been rubbing her head in impatience Kyle stepped forwards

"Now please!" Piper said

"I-I-I can't" he said softly his eyes where locked onto Paige


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kyle orbed down surprised when he didn't see Paige he figured she must be downstairs trotting off happily he wandered into the living room and looked shocked around him his wife lay sprawled eagled on the floor a puddle of blood around her Piper sat over her towels soaked with blood Phoebe sat a few feet away staring sadly Piper whipped her head around at the sound of his footsteps

"Kyle! Thank god you have to help her you have to heal her!" Piper said frantically her face had smeared marks where she'd been rubbing her head in impatience Kyle stepped forwards

"Now please!" Piper said

"I-I-I can't" he said softly his eyes where locked onto Paige

"Kyle this is your wife the mother of your child! You have to heal her you have to keep her alive"

"I can't heal by myself!" Kyle said sadly he rushed forwards and grabbed Paige's hand

"Hold these over her" Piper showed him and he continued what she has been doing she grabbed the book reading the last paragraph

"We have to go find the Shim and force him to withdraw the poison," she read aloud

"You stay here!" she told him quickly she whipped around

"LEO!" she yelled he didn't orb down

"Where the hell is he!" she shouted out loud suddenly there was a crash a mans yelp and a female shriek Piper rushed out giving Kyle a look that said don't move she stopped dead she saw Luke hands bloodied and Phoebe face slashed almost fully completed as a shim battling rolling and biting each other Luke looked up and Phoebe pounced on him shimmering away afterwards he sniffed the air and followed

"Oh my god!" Piper shook

"It's ok" Leo said making her jump "We can fix Phoebe later come through here" he held her hand and led her through to Paige who was deteriorating or would have been if a teenage girl whose face was hidden wasn't healing her with the help of a shocked looking Kyle Paige sat up and coughed

"Ouch" she wailed feeling a bruise Leo looked apologetically at the gang

"I gotta go um so does she" he grabbed the teenagers hand and orbed away

"Who was that" Kyle asked Piper shrugged "Who knows"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Leo orbed back into magic school

"Leo" breathed an elder

"Dustin" Leo nodded back "What's up?" he asked

"The charmed ones their magic is dwindling away as we speak I wonder if you know why?" he asked the elder was a little older than Leo a slightly more muscle build but shorter his hair a straw colour that was messily spread over his head often when worried he looked like a frightened puppy

Leo nodded "Then try and fix it" Dustin told him Leo shook his head

"If I could I would"

"Why can't you"

"Jennie is in control I have no control"

"Your boys your their father and you're the girls uncle you are much more to them than an elder" Dustin reminded him it was now Leo realised both where whispering

"Why have you come here now?" Leo questioned Dustin looked take aback

"I can sense that by carrying out your plan while yes is for the greater good will harm you and your family much more"

"But if it's the greater good" Leo began even though he didn't believe it

"The greater good is what killed Chris last time" Dustin's voice was lower still suddenly both men straightened as Jennie orbed down

"Dustin Tilbury!" she barked waving a hand at him orbs came away

"You will wait up there" he orbed away Leo realised that Jennie had just bound his power of orbing

"Leo we have to hurry the charmed powers will only be available to these children now!" she told him he nodded deep down still knowing what he was doing was wrong and what Dustin had said was right

"Wyatt! Chris! Poppy!" he shouted the children came in

"It's time" Jennie smiled neither child smiled back but fixed her with a frosty gaze Leo looked on reproachfully avoiding their gaze Jennie raised her arm and lights floated down into each child Chris stumbled grazing Poppy with his hand as he went and gasped he opened his eyes and looked at her she stared open mouthed

"Did you just have a premonition?" she asked he nodded

"You can orb and shoot orb particles and everything your powerful damn powerful!" he told her she grinned uncertainly Wyatt stepped forwards

"And me?" he asked determined not top be left out Jennie smiled softly

"Point at that light" she told him he did so and it exploded with more power and multicoloured lights than Pipers ever did

"Wow!" he breathed Leo frowned

"I gotta go back to the manor" he whispered and orbed away Piper was sat on the couch looking sick

"What wrong?" Leo asked forgetting his worry and anger

"I feel a bit ill that's all just came over me" she said he was about to tell her when a demon shimmered in

"Phoebe!" Piper gasped Phoebe in Shim form the only way Piper could tell it was her little sister was by the necklace dangling from her neck the one she and Paige had exactly the same of the one they'd gotten just after Poppy's wiccaning the triqutra one

She raised her hands to freeze Phoebe but it didn't work thinking it was because Phoebe was still a good witch which meant she hadn't killed yet she attempted to explode the vase to scare her sister away it didn't work Phoebe pounced Leo waved his hand and sent Phoebe away orbing her back to the ditch she'd slept in last night

"Why don't my powers work!" Piper asked hysterically she stomped away banging into Paige and Kyle's room the two of which where awake cuddled up chatting

"Hey" Paige smiled sleepily

"My powers are gone!" Piper shrieked

"Omigod!" Paige sat up wrapping the bed sheet around her attempted to orb the baby rattle to her she then tried with two hands which made her drop the bed sheet to her waist she blushed crimson and picked it up covering herself Leo turned away an equal shade of red

"Aw crap!" Paige said

"And Phoebe yeah she's off gallivanting still!" Piper sat down

"Look I know where your powers are" Leo said still blushing Paige snuggled back up to Kyle each one turned to face him

"Your powers are gone because" he gazed at each one preparing them for the bombshell he was about to drop "Your not the charmed ones anymore" Paige's mouth opened and closed like a fish and Piper's just set in a thin straight angry line

"Piper?" Paige asked carefully

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRG!" Piper screamed she got up and stomped back to her room locking the door behind her

"What's up with her?" Kyle asked Paige whacked him

"What? I mean sure ok her powers have gone but hello doesn't she want a normal life?" he asked Paige whacked him again "Idiot!" she hissed before stomping out of the room bed sheet wrapped around her tightly she knocked carefully on Pipers door

"Go away!" came the tearful answer

"It's me" Paige said

She heard sniffing and then the door opened a crack Paige pushed it and it opened she went inside wrapping Piper into a hug

"What's wrong?" she asked knowing it was more than her powers

"With out our powers how are we supposed to save Phoebe?" she sniffled Paige sighed

"Phoebe's been gone three days now we haven't seen her since her fight with Luke I think we need more than our powers"

Piper nodded and swallowed

"Ok I'll be down in a bit you go get dressed" she told her back in big sister mode Leo came to the door

"Are you ok?" he asked his concern evident from his face

"You" Piper pointed "Downstairs we need to talk" she told him he did as he was told much to Paige's amusement she went off to get dressed Kyle was already pulling a white vest top over himself

"The Elders are calling I'll be back later" he kissed her lightly and turned to orb she grabbed him and kissed him he pulled her closer "what's that for?" he whispered she smiled "just a goodbye" she winked and he orbed away she grinned to herself and began to get dressed she could hear Piper yelling at Leo downstairs she was concerned about her powers and her charmed status but she knew they'd fix it

Paige bounced down the stairs

"So now who is?"

"Hey start again late arrival" Paige asked Leo turned

"The Elders decided that it was time you guys where given a break from your charmed destiny"

"By Break they mean we don't get it back" Piper interjected

"It took you an hour to say that?" Paige asked

"No I was yelling at him" Piper told her clearly still on edge

"So who is the new charmed ones?" she turned back to her husband

"Your descendents" Leo said

"OUR CHILDREN!" Paige shrieked

"Yes Poppy Wyatt and Chris" Leo barked Paige felt her chest tighten at the thought of her one year old daughter fighting demons and the thought of all the tears they'd been through suddenly she found she couldn't catch her breath the room wobbled she felt Piper stand next to her and hold on

"Paige?" she asked uncertainly Paige tried once more to breath and passed out

"Leo heal her!" Piper told him he bent down and began to heal Paige but it didn't work

"Crap!" Piper hissed

"Hi Piper Halliwell? I'm doctor Love" said the tall new doctor at san Francisco ay hospital Piper might have found that funny if she wasn't so worried

"You sister suffered a panic attack which caused her to pass out she'll be fine however I would like to ask what caused her reaction" he asked

"Why was it really bad?" Piper bit her lip the doctor nodded

"Me and my husband were arguing" Piper began the doctor lead her to the relatives room

"Paige was involved in the issue she tried to find out what happened my husband he told her something about Poppy her daughter and my children she just froze and then passed out" Piper explained the doctor Frowned

"Was the argument serious?"

"Yes and no" Doctor love nodded

"Well I'm happy for Paige to return home with you rest and no stress for two days and come back next week for some tests" Piper nodded he pointed her through and she rushed in Paige was sat up staring into space

"Finally I can get outta this bed" Paige said irritably Piper nodded

"Are you ok?" she kissed the top of her sisters head Paige nodded

"Come on!" Piper looked around Paige was packed and dressed

"Man you do hate hospitals" she laughed she wasn't to fond of them either

"Come on!" Paige protested Piper lead her out and then called for Leo he orbed them home quickly

Kyle orbed down

"Are you ok? Leo told me you were in hospital" he stepped towards Paige she smiled

"I'm fine" she hugged him tightly but felt him tense

"Leo" he asked

"Yeah?" Leo replied

"I need a word out there" he nodded to the hall the two guys went out Piper turned to Paige, Paige shrugged and sat down

"Where are the kids?" she asked wistfully

"Up there probably away from us so we can't hide them or something" Piper said sadly

"I want my little girl now!" Kyle's voice boomed Paige turned to the hall to see Kyle push Leo back Leo furiously grabbed Kyle and punched him in the face Kyle grabbed him back and the two began to push and punch each other the two woman hurried over to them Paige grabbed Kyle and Pulled her back Piper went to grab Leo but he pulled his fist back hitting her sharply in the face

"Ouch! Right quit it!" Paige crossed to her sister and looked at her cheek gently

"You need ice" she led her sister through turning to deliver her husband and brother in law a scolding glance boot looked equally ashamed

After about ten minutes Piper and Paige returned

"What was that about" Paige asked Piper looked at Leo he sighed

"Poppy Chris and Wyatt can't come back here because their not babies anymore"

"What? How?" Kyle asked his anger returning

"I cast a spell they've become teenagers"

"How old?" Piper asked

"Old enough"

"How old?" Piper asked again

"Poppy's 15 Chris is 16 Wyatt 17" Leo told them

"Jesus!" Paige exclaimed


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Poppy paced the wooden floor of magic school's library slowly

"He's not coming back," she said to Wyatt who at that moment was buried in a book reading

"Look Pop he'll come back he's my dad he always comes back" Wyatt assured her and went right back to reading Poppy was amazed at the way her cousin blatantly refused to believe his Dad wouldn't return she remembered back to when she was three and His Dad had left on Elder business for three months yes she had to admit he did come back but if her dad did that no way would her mum even let him come back then again there was the time he…

"I found it!" Wyatt yelped excitedly

"Found what?" Poppy asked having being jerked out of her line of thought

"This!" he showed her what he'd been reading

"What is it?" she sniffed

"You know those books I collect"

"The ones about dark magic and it's reasons" she asked he nodded

"This is the first ever collection of it"

"So?"

"So? The school's copy went missing on my seventh birthday I never got to read it" he told her she looked at him he knew that look the one that said 'Are you stupid?'

"Wyatt?" she asked he nodded waiting for the typical snide remark "Your seventeen" she nodded

"But the schools not"

"I know it's three hundred," she told him reminding him that despite his belief she had and still was part of magic school

"Not here we've been brought here but in order for us to be 17 or 15 in your case we have to have had a life"

"In a strange way that makes sense" she told him

"Where's my shrimp of a brother?" Wyatt asked

"Who knows" Poppy shrugged Wyatt pulled out a magical toy spider the one that he'd enchanted so that Chris couldn't see it and it'd crawl all over him and frighten him until his mum caught him but mum wasn't here

"Ooh Chris!" he yelled and ran out leaving poppy to think

She bit her lip wondering if it would work

"LEO!" she shouted he orbed down

"What's up?" he asked

"I wanna see mum," she told him he shook his head

"I already told you," he said

"Oh what ever! Man this sucks!" she huffed and went after her cousin Leo laughed as he remembered how Paige used to said oh whatever when she didn't get her own way with him perhaps it was time that the kids saw their parents Jennie didn't know what was best for them after all

"Kids!" he called Poppy and Wyatt raced in and Chris followed sulkily

"Wait here a sec" he orbed down to the manor to ask the girls if they wanted to see the kids

Chris tapped Wyatt on the shoulder he thought it was Poppy and pushed her she turned and orbed Chris into the air

"Ha ha!" she squealed in delight as he twisted and turned

"Come on Poppy you know I hate heights!" he complained she brought him own gently

"You should have dropped him," Wyatt muttered

"What's your problem?" Chris asked

"You your always there in the way!" Wyatt fumed Chris shrugged and went back to sulking Poppy looked at the two of them

"This is the reason the charmed ones where always girls" she told them before sitting down

"Girls are no good they're to oh no I killed someone" Wyatt teased

"Oh shut up you idiot" she hurled a book at him and he ducked diving next to her Chris joined in all three laughed until Leo returned

"Come on you three" he held out his hand and orbed them down to see Piper and Paige and Kyle

Kyle smiled as he saw his daughter she rushed over and caught both him and Paige in a hug Piper had grabbed both her boys much to Chris's embarrassment he quickly forgot it as he breathed in the scent he hadn't smelt since he was little finally once it had broken they all turned to face Leo

"These are the charmed ones?" Paige asked a frown creeping down between her eyebrows as she eyed Poppy Wyatt and Chris slowly in turn Leo nodded slowly

"So we don't get a say in our children's lives?" Piper asked Leo shook his head sadly

"Why not?" Paige asked pitifully

"I don't know!" Leo wailed "Piper you know if I could have had any choice in this I wouldn't have done it"

"I don't know if you would have" Piper replied Leo shook his head in disbelief Paige looked down sadly Piper breathed in heavily

"Well I guess we'd better get to work then" everyone looked at her

"The kids need to find their aunt Phoebe" she said Paige nodded realising what Piper was going to do

"Come on" she said softly to the children they all followed her to the attic Kyle looked at Paige apologetically

"Elders," he explained "I love you" he orbed away Paige gave Leo a look of sorrow and left he sucked in a breath trying hard not to cry he felt as if his whole family had just turned their back on him and it felt as if he was being slowly ripped to pieces he orbed away sadly

"Come on Poppy you can do this sweetheart" Piper knelt in front of her niece and smiled

"I've never sensed anyone before" she said sadly

"Look love just close your eyes and imagine your aunt Phoebe and then try and see if you know where she is" Paige told her daughter gently Piper twisted to see what her boys where up to Wyatt was muttering under his breath and Chris was stood stock still eyes wide in fright at Piper watched a huge spider crawl all over his shoulders torso and head she shivered

"Wyatt!" she barked Wyatt jumped and looked at his mum guiltily

"Leave him alone" she told him he tried and filed to look innocent

"What have I done?" he asked smiling slightly

"The spider" she warned

"Mum its enchanted I can't see it just feel it!" Chris piped up his voice high pitched and squeaky Wyatt relented and the spider orbed into his hand

"Wimp" he whispered Piper rolled her eyes and held out her hand she felt the spider orb into her hand she shivered slightly and shoved it into her pocket

"Piper we know where Phoebe is!" Paige told her sister obviously brimming with Pride for her daughter

"The underworld" Poppy told her aunt half worried half proud

Piper nodded

"Well get going," she told the kids

"Your not coming?" Wyatt asked showing a slight bit it sensitivity which growing up he'd learnt to hide after all he'd grown up being the 'big brother' there wasn't anyone there to be his older sibling he sighed

"No Honey we can't we haven't got any powers and we wouldn't want to be a distraction for you guys but we'll be waiting here"

"Whose our whitelighter?" Poppy asked gently

"Dad" Chris said immediately

"NO it's my Dad!" Poppy protested

"Well seeing as there your dads it doesn't mater" Paige told them she held out a potion Piper had made a few weeks ago when she was bored she'd gone through the book and made three of every potion she had ingredients luckily this included the one to withdraw poison they weren't sure if it would work but if they couldn't get Luke to then it was Phoebe's only hope the three children looked at each other and took the potion then orbed away Paige felt Piper squeeze her hand she squeezed back

"Ah Leo your back!" Jennie said brightly

"Not for long I came to ask you a favour"

"No we can't put the children back," Jennie said as if telling a child they couldn't have sweets

"Its not that" Leo said icily

"What then?" she asked gently noticing how wound up he was

"I want to relinquish my powers," he told her

"You're kidding?" she asked

"Who's laughing? I don't want to be a whitelighter any more I don't want to be an elder anymore"

"We allowed you to be both so you could be around your family" she told him

"Yes but you've just made our children miss their childhood and all their memories and everything they and we would have had all for the greater freaking good so you tell me why I am supposed to show any loyalty at all to you" somewhere along the way Leo had began to shout Jennie watched him

"As you wish however we'll have to replace you so you may pick the new elder" she told him

"I wouldn't wish hat on anyone" Leo growled

"Right then we'll pick!" Jennie closed her eyes "Kyle!" she said

Leo shook his head "No!" he objected

"Why not?" Jennie asked

"I am giving up my powers so that I can be with my wife and whatever life I have left with my children so that I can be with my family! And I won't let you take Kyle away from my sister in law I can't let her go through what me and Piper went through so if that is your decision I'll keep my powers!" Leo had began to shout again

"You have no more choice in this!" Jennie yelled back with a wave of her hand Leo was thrown back down to the manor and Kyle summoned Leo shook with anger and guilt and sadness about what he'd just done

"KYLE!" he shouted after half an hour of none stop shouting Kyle orbed down Leo could tell by the shock on is face he'd just been told he stood facing Leo, Leo thought he was about to cry

"I tried to" Leo told him Kyle shook his head

"It's ok I understand but why did you choose me?" he asked

"I didn't! Jennie did"

"She said you did" Leo shook his head and Kyle knew he was telling the truth

"Sorry" he apologised

"It's ok I gotta go say bye to Poppy and figure out what I'll say to Paige" he told him Leo saw the tears welling up he held out his hand

"Good luck" he told him Kyle shook his hand and pulled him into a hug

"I'll never forget what you've done for this family" Leo told him Kyle nodded and let go he waved slightly and orbed away and into his room he picked up the little golden teddy he'd given to Paige on valentines day he ran his had over its soft fur and remembered everything him and Paige had done together all the happy times and the sad ones he orbed away dropping the teddy gently onto the bed he orbed to his little girl she was with her cousins

"I need a word," he whispered to her she nodded

"I'll be back!" she told Wyatt and Chris both nodded they each knew the look in her fathers eyes it was the one their own father had given them the time they'd told them Piper had died in battle with a demon Poppy and Kyle orbed away into her room Kyle looked around the pink and purple wallpaper dotted with clouds

He smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"What's up Dad?" Poppy asked starting to get a little worried he heard the door bang downstairs and Paige and Piper chatting that meant they had come back! He needed to be quick

"Poppy I just I need to tell you this!" Kyle began she nodded

"You know how much I love you and how much I want to be here for you and your mum but the elders have made me into an elder and now I have to go up there"

"Why?" she protested

"I know it doesn't make sense and seems unfair but you can't fight it neither can your mum cause if you do you'll never move on with your lives, I'm not asking you to forget me Poppy just don't let me leaving ruin anyone's life"

"I don't want to grow up without you!" Poppy squeaked tears brimming from her eyes her dad hugged her

"What are you gonna tell mum?" Kyle shook his head

"I don't know I think I'm just going to leave she doesn't deserve to hear that I can't stay around anymore she doesn't deserve to hurt anymore neither of you do" Poppy hugged him tighter neither of them noticed Paige standing just outside of the room eyes full of tears

"But listen this wasn't Leo's fault he tried to stop it" he looked up towards the ceiling

"I have to go" he whispered Poppy shook her head he took her face in his hands

"Never ever think that any of this was your fault"

"I'll kill Leo for this" Poppy sniffled

"No you won't cause you know it wasn't his fault" Kyle told her

"They're calling again"

"Please daddy! Don't leave," she begged

"I'll always be looking over you and Paige I love you sweetheart," he told

"I love you too dad!" she told him and he orbed away Poppy orbed back to Wyatt Paige turned suddenly feeling as if his heart had just been torn out she stomped away looked for Leo she went into the kitchen

"Paige?" Piper asked Paige ignored her so Piper grabbed her elbow

"What's the matter sweetheart?" she asked Paige shook her head and swallowed

"Where's Leo?" she asked Piper replied

"He'll be back soon why?"

"Kyle's gone Piper something about it not being Leos fault he not coming back he's left me Piper" Paige sobbed Piper hugged her and lead her over to the chair

"Ssh hush baby its ok" she soothed Leo stepped into the room Piper turned

"Paige I am so sorry" he said she turned to face him

"Kyle says it wasn't your fault he was saying goodbye to Poppy he just left Leo what's going on"

Leo crossed the room and sat down

"Paige I've given up my powers I'm just a human now but they needed to replace me and out of spite they chose Kyle I tried to take it all back but they wouldn't let me" he to was crying now Piper stiffened

"If your not a whitelighter anymore and we haven't got any powers and Kyle's an elder how are we supposed to call for the kids" she asked Paige looked even more shocked at the fact that she's just lost her husband and best friend and now might not be able to get her sister or her child back not to mention her nephews all of this only made her sob harder

"POPPY! WYATT CHRIS!" she shouted to her surprised hey orbed in Wyatt and Chris pulling Phoebe in shim form on a large chain pulling both boys away Poppy looked completely heartbroken and didn't seem much interested in anything Wyatt was flicking his wrists at his aunt but she was fighting it off Piper eyed her son

"Phoebe!" the shim looked directly at her sister and Wyatt successfully froze her Chris threw his potion down nothing happened the boys breathed heavily Poppy sniffed sadly and then Phoebe unfroze she made a flying leap at Paige! Halfway through Paige locked eyes with her sisters beast form and Phoebe suddenly let out a roar of pain and she reformed back to human form and landed just before Paige she sat up slowly and looked at her sisters tears and hurt in her eyes and pulled her into a hug Piper hugged her boys then her niece and sat down with her on her knee soothing her Wyatt seemed moved by the way Phoebe had been forced to reject the poison by the fact that her sister was hurting he turned to face Chris and offered his hand Chris shook it an then Wyatt hugged him Chris flinched as if expecting Wyatt to make fun of him

"Love ya bro" Wyatt whispered

"Really?" Chris asked

"Really but just don't tell anyone!" Wyatt hissed they both grinned

**Symplycharmed: I hope you liked that it felt right to end it there I think the story only has about ten more chapters maybe less and I'm unsure yet but I might leave Kyle up there as a kind of cliff hanger R&R tell me what you'd like me to do with him?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Paige woke with a start and rolled over onto her side expecting to feel Kyle's warm body next to her she sat up and looked around before remembering yesterday's events

"Kyle's gone and he's not coming back," her conscience hissed cruelly she shook her head sadly

"He will come back" she heard a tinkling sound like orbing and then a mans breathing

"Kyle?" she asked the darkness

"Yeah sweetie it's me" Paige stayed with her back to him

"Promise me when I turn around you'll still be there," she begged

"Of course" he seemed frightened she turned and he jumped onto the bed beside her and hugged her

"What are you scared of?" she asked she could hear his heart beating rapidly

"The elders told me not to come down if they find out" she hugged him tighter

How could I just let you walk away just let you leave without a trace, when I stand there taking every breathe for you (oo oo)

You're the only one who really new me at all

"I wasn't going to tell you but then yesterday all I could think about was that if I didn't tell you you'd hate me and I couldn't live with that" he cried she kissed him

"I can't hate you" she shook her head

"I have to go" he stood up she went with him

"Please Paige don't" he asked

How can you just walk away from me when all I can do is watch you leave cause we shared the laughter and the pain we even shared the tears you're the only one who really knew me at all

"I don't want to live without you in my life" she begged he shook his head

"I don't want to leave you Paige but it doesn't matter what we want anymore"

"Is this because of the spell Leo cast?" she asked

He shook his head

"I don't think so but Paige it was nobody's fault it happened to Leo and he came back why can't I?" he said

"Because I know the elders aren't going to let you" she sniffed

(Chorus) so take a look at me now

It's just an empty space

There's nothing left here to remind me

Just the memory of your face

So take a look at me now

It's just an empty space and you coming back to me is against the odds and that's what I gotta face

"I have to go," he told her

He turned away from her and stared into Poppy's room sadly before turning back to face her

"I can't bring her up on my own," Paige told him

"You have your sisters and Leo" Kyle told her but even she knew he didn't mean it

"It's not the same," she cried

I wish I could just make you turn around

Turn and around and see me cry

There's so much I need to say to you

So many reasons why

You're the only one who really new me at all

"You'll be fine and you'll meets someone knew and be really happy," Kyle sobbed

"I don't want anyone but you" Paige protested Kyle turned away and orbed Paige sat back down and sobbed

Chorus) so take a look at me now

It's just an empty space

There's nothing left here to remind me

Just the memory of your face

Now so take a look at me now

Cause there's just an empty space

But to wait for you is all I can do it's what I gotta face

Take good luck at me now cause you coming back to me is against the odds it's the chance I gotta take

"I love you Kyle," she whispered into the space he'd just been and she knew he loved her too

(Instruments) Take a look at me now (fade)

SymplyCharmed: Cries I was almost in tears writing this! Hope you enjoyed it its just a little bit put in still waiting for your post on what to do with him do we leave him up there or will he return? To be or not to be? That is the question


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

_Piper sniffed sadly she'd only gotten up because she'd heard Paige talking thought to be in her sleep but she'd just witnessed his good bye she thought about going in to comfort her sister but decided she needed to be alone right now she remembered when Leo had left to become an elder well she remembered the initial pain then when he'd cast a spell to remove it and been sent to the mystical island where he was held captive until her sisters had saved him and the spell was broken and she'd felt all that pain again complicated though it was she too had felt the need to be alone she decided to give her sister some space and began her walk back to bed when she saw Phoebe _

"_Hi" she smiled _

"_Come in" Phoebe opened her bedroom door the two went in and sat down next to each other Phoebe faced her sister_

"_What's going on Piper?" she asked Piper looked confused_

"_Since when did our lives get so badly screwed up?" she asked somehow she found herself thinking the same thing_

"_I don't know"_

"_I never thought I'd say it but I'm sort of glad we haven't got any powers"_

"_You are the last person I'dhave thought"_

"_Look at what magic has messed up for us!" Phoebe tod her_

"_They took Leo away countless times now they've taken Kyle your children never get a life and all the death too!" Phoebe continued, "They even took Prue"_

"_Look what it's given us" Paige said in a small voice her eyes where still red and swollen she sat next to Piper and snuggled up to her sisters_

"_Without magic Piper would never have met Leo and I wouldn't have had a chance with Kyle Prue and you would never have made up and Piper and me would never have had the children we have today"_

"_After everything you've been through your still defending magic?" Phoebe asked disbelieving_

"_I'm defending magic the problem isn't the magic the problem is the elders" Paige said softly all three nodded_

_Poppy shook Wyatt awake_

"_Pop it's half three!" he protested_

"_Wyatt you big lump get up!" Chris hissed all three were awake now_

"_Poppy what's up?" Wyatt asked_

"_My dad came back! He said goodbye to mum and then I was listening to Piper and Phoebe and mum talking"_

"_So was I!" Chris injected_

"_I know how we can make them charmed again and how they can have a better life but I need your help!" Wyatt nodded Chris and Poppy huddled up to Wyatt and whispered_

"_Well at least it will help them ok I'm game!" Wyatt said after a while_

SymplyCharmed: Sorry it's such a short chapter again :S but next chapter the charmed ones make a big decision!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Piper opened her eyes and groaned she carefully so as not to wake her sisters and stood up she stretched working out the kinks in her back she trotted down stairs her sisters and her had chatted until about four thirty last night they'd filed Phoebe in on what happened while she was out she filled them in on what she'd been doing and feeling Piper grabbed a large pan some eggs and made three lots of scrambled eggs on toast with fresh orange then she grabbed some bacon and made her sisters and her a bacon sandwich each complete with ketchup and for Leo she did toast covered in strawberry jam

"BREAKFAST!" she called as if a herd of elephants where coming down she heard thundering footsteps and Poppy Chris Wyatt Leo Phoebe and Paige all appeared settling in their places everyone ate I silence Poppy looked as if she was in need of a serious hug

"Sweetie are you ok?" she asked Poppy nodded then with a sideways glance at Chris she stood up

"I'm not hungry sorry aunt Piper" she left Paige stared after her

"I think she misses her dad" she whispered she followed her daughter

"Poppy" she asked

"Mum I need to get ready to go to school"

"Are you sure you wanna go?" Paige asked

"Well there's no good waiting around it's not like Dad's coming back so what's the point of waiting around here while everyone treads carefully around me!" Poppy nipped

"Honey" Paige pulled her little girl into a hug

"I just don't understand why the elders always ruin things" she said followed by a whisper "I'm gonna fix it though" which Paige didn't hear

"Ok you get ready come and say bye before you go though" she kissed her daughter lightly and left

"Chris!" she shouted her youngest cousin raced in panting

"Are we ready?" he asked she nodded

"You don't have to do this you know?" she said

"Yes I do it won't work anyway if only you do it I mean" he told her "Besides it was never supposed to be this way we shouldn't have our powers now it would have been different if the elders weren't so impatient" Chris told her she cuffed him

"You sound all grown up" she teased

He blushed and smiled

"Get Wyatt," she told him he raced out and Poppy stared at the space where her younger cousin had stood seconds ago

"I wonder what'll happen to us," she thought aloud

A Sleepy eyed Wyatt padded into the room

"Wyatt it's time" she told him he nodded

"Shrimp said" he yawned Poppy rolled her eyes

Chris came back in all three joined hands and orbed up into the elders court room

The three children looked around in shock

"It worked!" Wyatt said happily

"Excuse me!" came a stern voice which belonged to an equally stern elder

"Jennie" Wyatt spat she smiled falsly

"What can I do for you" she asked

"We wanna speak to Kyle" Chris blurted out Poppy and Wyatt turned to face him Poppys eyes showing the confusion Wyatt felt

Jennie sighed

"Please just for a few minutes Poppy wants to say goodbye cause he won't be coming back will he" Chris was clutching at straws but Jennie seemed to buy it

"Follow me" she lead them into a small stone chamber with a bed and a pile of stuff and Kyle sat hunched up moddily in the corner

"Kyle!" Jennie greeted him brightly he growled deep inside his throat

"You have guests" she told him his eyes widened in shock as the three charmed ones strolled in Wyatt turned just before Jennie stepped in

"You might wanna go do some elder business cause we don't wan you here so go ruin someone else's family" he snarled Jennie seemed completely unfazed by his words simply turned and stomped off

"Cow" Chris spat Kyle smiled

"What are you doing here?" he asked Poppy was already hugging the life out of him

"We came to tell you are plan" Poppy told him

"Which is?" Kyle asked

"Were resighning giving up our powers" Chris said

"except were giving up everything we're not coming back Mom and dad and you and aunt Paige will get to have a normal life" Wyatt finished Kyle opened and closed his mouth

"Say something Dad" Poppy begged

"Giving up everything?" Kyle asked

"Were making it so none of us where ever born"

"What! Why?" Kyle asked clearly upset

"Because Dad before us anyof us Mom and Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Piper had magical yeah but normal lives they didn't have to worry about wether or not their children where safe" Poppy explained

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked his daughter she looked up reflecting the only seeable trait she had from her dad her eyes

"Because we want somebody to know why we had to do this if we told Mom or Dad or even our aunts they'd try and stop us" Wyatt admitted

"What makes you think I won't?" Kyle whispered

"Cause you know were right" Chris said all three nodded

"Will I or any of us remember you?" he asked

Poppy shrugged

"We don't know I mean if you do it'll only hurt more but we don't want you guys to forget us either" Wyatt said Kyle sighed

"goodbye lads" he shook each ones hand

"You guys would have made great charmed ones in fact you already have" he smiled before turning to his daughter

"Two goodbyes I guess we hold the record" he joked but it didn't stop his tears falling

"I'll always remember you sweetheart" he hugged her but she was crying to hard to answer

"I love you dad" she said

"I love you too" he squeezed her before releasing her he nodded

"Go on I'm proud of you all three of you" he smiled

"Just before we go why are you in here?" Wyatt asked

"Elders know I came to see Paige last night I'm being recycled" he admitted

"NO!" Poppy begged he shook his head

"Go! Before it's to late"

"I'm 15 dad I still have my whole life to do it" she joked before Wyatt dragged her away Kyle stood stock still

"15?" he whispered

"WAIT!" he ran after them but bounced off his shield

"What is your problem?" asked Jennie

Kyle almost told her the charmed one's plans but he didn't he knew they needed to do it for themselves but if Poppy was 15 that meant something had changed she'd never been killed when she was 14 they'd saved her! He crossed his fingers wishing them luck

Symplycharmed: boring chapter I know but hey give me a break! I promise it'll get more interesting! Next chapter includes a song fic!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**SymplyCharmed: just thought you'd like to know this is a Paige coming to terms with losing Kyle chapter **

Italics: song (sometimes you can't make it on your own by U2)

**Underlined: memory**

**Paige sat in the bathroom she'd locked the door and so far had been sat in silence for one hour and 12 minutes she blinked away fresh tears and thought about her life**

**No husband her daughter and nephews where missing her sisters hadn't even attempted to talk about Kyle and Leo was human and now on top of all that she had just discovered something else how was she supposed to do this alone well she had her sisters but sisters where a lot different from boyfriends and husbands she rubbed her eyes again angrily trying to rid the tears she was sick of feeling helpless she was Paige Matthews she'd come so far in life and this shouldn't stop her the feeling of confidence lasted all of five minutes before she re-surrendered to the tears she heard a light knocking on the door**

"**Paige?" it was Leo**

"**Mm hmm?" she asked**

"**It's Leo," he said**

"**I know" she replied smiling at his docile ness**

"**Are you ok?" he asked **

"**Yeah"**

"**No your not" he told her**

"**How'd you know?" she asked**

"**Your locked in a bathroom for an hour and seventeen minutes" he told her**

"**You counted?" she asked**

"**Yeah" he replied**

"**Why?" she exclaimed**

"**I gotta pee," he hissed**

**Paige laughed she opened the door an inch**

"**Hold on" she grabbed a little chemist bag and strolled out**

"**Thanks!" he gushed and ran in shutting the door behind him somehow Leo had just made her feel better she grinned at the door and made her way to her room she paused just before entering Kyle's stuff was all still strewn across the room she turned and went into Piper's room who was folding clothes**

"**Hey" she smiled**

"**Hi Paige" Piper said reproachfully**

"**I'm fine before you ask um I just gotta tell you something" she said**

"**Sure what's up?" she sat down and patted the bed for Paige to**

**Paige took a deep breath**

"**You know Leo" she asked Piper nodded**

"**Well when he became an elder and you were raising Wyatt was it very hard?" she asked Piper cocked her head to the side and frowned**

"**It was sometimes why?" she asked she thought maybe her sister was just trying to see what life was going to be like but something about the worry and shock in her little sister's face worried Piper!**

**Paige took another deep breath**

"**I'm-"**

"**BANG!" the door was flung open and there stood Luke Paige blinked before she realised he was no longer in shim form he looked evil**

"**Where's Phoebe?" he asked Paige hid behind her sister **

"**Why?" Piper asked but the way her voice shivered she knew he knew she was afraid **

"**I'm here!" Phoebe shouted stepping into the room from Piper's bathroom she stood in front of Luke completely unafraid **

"**Phoebe" Paige warned**

"**It's ok Paige I can handle this," she told them**

"**But we got super speedy sparkly whoosh things" she told her Paige looked at her sister **

"**You've gone insane" she told her Piper pinched her hand**

"**Oh I get it!" Paige realised Super speedy Pipers powers whoosh was Phoebe's premonition and sparkly was Paige's orbing!**

"**I know piper" Phoebe said obviously she'd worked it out before hand**

"**Luke we can't help you!" Phoebe told him softly**

**All the evil melted from his face he wasn't really evil he was masking the fact that he was afraid**

"**We lost our powers" she said he shook his head**

"**I really wanted you guys to kill me it's better than being killed by your own parents anyway" Luke said sadly**

"**What do you mean?" Piper asked**

"**Well my Mum was a shim too she got bitten when she was pregnant with me so I got too now cause I'm a second generation whitelighter and half demon I'm a chosen one you see when it's witch and whitelighter it's a girl only and there's never been a boy until now the only one to kill the chosen one is either a half and half demon or a half and half witch That's how come I tried to find Paige I don't want my mum to kill me I mean what kind of mother would even do that!" he said bitterly Piper found she was clinging to Paige's hand tightly especially after his last sentence Phoebe looked at her little sister's face it was paler than normal her lips where set in a thin straight line and she looked about to throw up for some reason the hand that wasn't clung to Pipers was covering her stomach**

"**Paige are you ok?" Phoebe asked**

**Paige shook her head and burst into tears running out of the room Leo came out of the bathroom as she ran past**

"**It's ok Paige I'm done now you can go back in!" he called trying to make her laugh she just carried on running until she was out of the house and down the road she didn't stop until she was at the golden gate bridge she thought about what Luke had just said**

Tough… you think you've got the stuff your telling me and anyone you're hard enough

Her eyes welled with tears 

You don't have to put up a fight

You don't have to always be right

Let me take some of the punches

For you tonight

**Poppy had been so determined to change the future and Paige that day when her future daughter had come running into the room she'd told her to go hide in her cupboard and she did then Paige chose the baby over her she let her daughter be taken!**

Listen to me now

I need to let you know

You don't have to go it alone

**Kyle paced the room slowly his heart ached he needed to see Paige to warn her what Poppy was about to do he tried to orb but found once again that he couldn't he knew he'd promised Poppy he'd keep it a secret but how couldn't he allow her to be take away when they now knew they'd saved her anyway he thought about Paige wondering what she was doing now and found to his amaze meant he could see her he watched as she stood on the bridge she was sobbing and clearly deep in thought**

And it's you when I look in the mirror and it's you when I pick up the phone

Sometimes you can't make it o your own

"**Just open them and look" Paige told them Phoebe nodded and they all flicked through they were all exactly the same inside each one started with a picture of Piper Phoebe and Prue then Leo and Piper on their wedding day they Andy and Prue then Phoebe and Cole and then Phoebe Piper and Paige then Phoebe and Jason then Wyatt Piper and Leo again and then Chris and then Paige and Kyle then finally Phoebe Paige Piper Leo Kyle Wyatt Chris and Poppy together **

"**I figured we all need something that's got everything that's happened with us" she smiled softly **

"**Are you ok?" Piper asked Paige shook her head**

"**I don't really feel like celebrating to day so I'll be upstairs ok?" she asked biting her lip they all nodded **

"**I'll save you some dinner" Piper told her she nodded "Thanks" and walked upstairs when she got to her window she looked out across the city the sun only just rising and she ran her finger along the cut on her hand from the night before**

"**Happy Christmas sweetie" she whispered and she almost swore she heard Poppy whisper back**

"Thanks Mom" 

We fight

All the time

You and I 

That's all right

Were the same souls

I don't need

I don't need to hear you say

That if we weren't so alike

You'd like me a whole lot more

**Wyatt and Chris stood facing each other **

"**Hey listen Bro I'm sorry about all the stuff growing up and all the time I was making fun at you ok," Wyatt said scuffing his shoes **

"**It's ok Shrimp" Chris smiled softly Wyatt punched him lightly and then hugged him Poppy stepped in**

"**Are you guys ready?" she asked the both nodded**

"**I wonder what's in store for us then reckon we'll get another life?" Wyatt asked Poppy shook her head**

"**I don't think we'll ever see each other again so if we don't it's been nice knowing you two" she smiled sadly**

"**We should have said goodbye to our parents and aunts they won't understand" Chris said bitterly**

"**Maybe not but I'm sure Kyle will find a way to tell them one day" Wyatt told him Poppy held up the spell**

**Chris and Wyatt nodded and the all hugged and held hands ready to say the spell**

Listen to me now

I need to let you know

You don't have to go it alone Piper dialled Paige's cell phone again 

"**No answer" she told Phoebe**

"**Where would she go Piper"?**

"**I think what we should be asking is why" Piper replied**

"**What do you mean?" Phoebe asked**

"**Well before Luke was here and what he said she was asking me all stuff about what happened after Leo left and how was raising Wyatt but Poppy's 14 now she doesn't have to worry about anything like that" Piper said something clicked in Phoebe's mind**

"**The bridge!" she continued "That's where she likes to go to think!" **

"**Phoebe I just thought" Piper said Phoebe looked at her sensing her sister was onto something big "What if" Phoebe motioned for her to continue**

"**What if Paige is pregnant again?" she asked Phoebe took a deep breath**

"**Let's just hope she's not gonna do anything stupid" Phoebe sighed**

"**Like what?"**

"**Like try and get Kyle back the elder's will recycle her she's not any use to them now" Phoebe warned Piper grabbed her coat**

"**Let's go," she told her sister who nodded**

And it's you when I look in the mirror and it's you when I pick up the phone

Sometimes you can't make it o your own

**Paige was sobbing now she watched the cars whizzing past below her and hated them she hated them all they didn't know anything about magic it wasn't messing up their lives they didn't need to worry about weather or not their husband and child where about to go missing with elders or orbing around the world so she sat down and sobbed cause it was the only thing that made an attempt to stop her hurting **

I know that we don't talk

I'm sick of it all can-you-hear-me-when-I

Sing, you're the only reason I sing

You're the only reason why the opera is in me…

"**Paige!" Kyle shouted his heart was breaking even more watching his wife breakdown like this he needed to tell her Poppy was ok and to forget him suddenly Jennie was in the room**

"**It's time Kyle" **

"**No please" he begged**

"**You had your chance to come with the elders and you refused its o late" she said, "I'm sorry," she added but she didn't look a bit sorry**

"**Then just let me talk to Paige for a minute I can't leave her I told her I'd find a way back please Jennie" he begged she shook her head and snapped**

"**Come on!"**

**As she lowered the guards, which allowed him to leave as soon as he was out, he orbed away down to Paige **

Where are we now?

I've got to let you know

A house still doesn't make a home

Don't leave me here all alone

**Where Piper and Phoebe had just pulled up they where running towards them but Phoebe stopped when she saw Kyle**

"**Wait" she told Piper**

And it's you when I look in the mirror

"**Paige" he breathed she looked up and smiled weakly she wanted to hate him too now for leaving her but she couldn't**

"**I gotta be quick the elders are gonna recycle me" he said softly Phoebe and Piper had stepped up behind them**

And its you that makes it hard to let go

"**Why?" Paige asked**

"**It's to complicated now but you have to forget me you have to move on with your lives don't let them taking me away ruin your life"**

Sometimes you can't make it on your own

**I don't want to forget you" Paige sobbed Kyle bent down to her level**

"**You have to and Poppy Wyatt and Chris are doing the right thing just don't let anyone say otherwise" he said the last part to all three Jennie orbed down as did another called Justin Tilbury it was evident that Jennie didn't know he was there and that he wasn't there to back her up either**

"**Kyle" Jennie barked**

Sometimes you can't make it

"**Please don't take him" Paige begged it had begun to rain hard**

The best you can do is to fake it

**Paige found her self screaming at Jennie she didn't know what she was saying but when she stopped she knew it wouldn't make a difference Jennie looked at Paige**

"**Your pitiful" she said coldly the last thing Paige heard was Kyle arguing with Jennie then she blacked out**

Sometimes you can't make it on your own 

**Symplycharmed: Please please please R&R! I've worked so hard on this and I think there's only one person reading it :'(**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Paige lay in her bed it was warm and comforting she had her eyes shut and that's how she wanted it to stay if she just kept them shut maybe nobody would ever wake her up and everything would be ok but even she knew it wouldn't so she did the thing she really didn't want to she opened her eyes and was amazed to see Kyle was sat next to her she smiled afraid he wasn't really there and he grinned back stroking her hair gently

"What happened?" she asked quietly

"I was arguing with Jennie and then Justin stepped in he said he'd warned Leo all this would have happened and Leo had agreed but she'd twisted it all, next thing you know she's orbed and so had Justin he came back before to tell me Jennie had been recycled Leo has been given his powers back but he'd not an elder anymore he likes it better as a whitelighter anyway so I'm safe" he smiled

"What about Poppy"

"She'll be fine she knows what she's doing and she'll make us both proud we just have to understand she's doing it for the family" Kyle said sadly Paige knew he wouldn't tell her anything else she smiled

"Thanks I love you," she told him he grinned and kissed her

"I love you too"

Poppy took a deep breath and read out the spell

She clung to Wyatt and Chris's hands and they were in a complete circle suddenly there was a bang and they were separated

"BYE! I love you Chris and you Wyatt" she screamed they nodded and both shouted back

"I LOVE YOU TOO POP!" then to each other she waved and then was thrown out of the vortex eyes shut she didn't know who she was or what

Paige woke up suddenly it was half two she looked into the corner of the room (Where Poppy' cot had been) and saw a pile of her clothes she saw Kyle sit up next to her

"What's the matter?" he asked sleepily

"I feel like I've forgotten something, something important," she told him

"You haven't"

"Why are you awake then?" she asked

"You woke me up"

"I didn't touch you," she argued

"Whatever just go back asleep?" he hissed his head hit the pillow and he snuffled softly Paige lay down and shut her eyes

"Paige!" Kyle hissed she opened one eye

"What?" she hissed back

"Your right" he told her

"See!" she smiled

"But what is it that made up wake up now" she asked he shrugged

"Night" he whispered she waved he shut his eyes

"Ha! I was right" Paige whispered Kyle opened his eyes but Paige and shut hers laughing he closed his too meanwhile next door Piper and Leo both sat up at exactly the same time and looked at each other

"What?" Leo asked

"Nothing what about you what's up?" she asked

"Nothing" they both lay down and went back to sleep

Phoebe was having a dream and a rather strong one at that

Paige and Piper and herself where all sat in a circle they both had Leo and Kyle next to them and where each holding a baby in fact they both held two! Phoebe didn't then she saw a face swim into focus it was Justin

"They can't forget them now especially Paige don't let Paige forget her daughters or she will never realise her own special destiny" he told her Phoebe woke up it was morning and Piper and Paige where talking downstairs

She got up and trotted down

"What's up?" she asked

"We both woke up with Kyle and Leo thinking we'd forgotten something," Paige told her

"Omigod!" Phoebe shouted she quickly told them about her dream

"JUSTIN" Paige shouted an elder orbed down

"It worked," he said to Phoebe

"What did?" she asked

"I sent you a dream," he told her she nodded

"What are we missing?" Paige asked

"Here" he held out his hand Piper took it then Phoebe and finally Paige and he replayed everything that had happened over the past three years from Poppy coming back to Poppy being born to her becoming a charmed one to her and Wyatt and Chris casting the spell to give their parents a normal life then finally he replayed Phoebe's dream

"Why have I got two children?" she asked one of them was Poppy the other she had no idea who it was

"You'll find out in about eight months" Justin smiled gave Paige a once over and orbed away

"Your pregnant!" Piper screamed

"Again!" Phoebe added

"OH MY GOD!" Paige screamed her and her two sisters jumped up and down like schoolgirls until Leo and Kyle came in

"What's going on?" they asked

"Kyle?" Paige asked

"Yeah honey?" he replied

"We need a new cot," she told him he looked puzzled

"I'm pregnant!" she told him he grinned and swept her up into a hug and kiss

Piper and Phoebe quickly explained what Justin had done

Leo smiled

"What are you smiling at?" Piper asked

"Justin's just a really good lad and I know he'll be around a lot more now" Leo smiled

"So if all that has been erased what's happened about Luke?" Paige asked quietly they all shrugged Justin orbed back in

"Here I figured you have proved yourself enough think of this as a favour" he smiled and gave Piper her two sons and Paige her daughter

"Just wait!" Phoebe said

"Yeah?" he asked

"Who are you?" she asked they all nodded expectantly he looked at Leo and grinned

"I'm Leo's little brother" he blushed and orbed away

"You didn't tell me you had a brother" Piper told Leo

"You never asked" he told her Wyatt squealed and held out his chubby hands Leo grabbed his eldest son and hugged him then wrapped so he had Chris

"Were all just one big family again" Piper grinned

"And about to get bigger" Paige added they all smiled

SymplyCharmed: I was going to make that the last chapter but seeing as I have to tie up a few loose ends I might as well try and add a few more: D R&R please!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The doctor strolled out of the hospital happily she made her way into the waiting room

"Phoebe and Piper Halliwell?" she called the two woman stood and ran over the husband of the woman she'd just treated appeared at her side

"How's Paige?" Piper asked Kyle was grinning ear to ear

"Fine!" he told them

"Sorry doc" he added she smiled

"It's ok Mr Brody would you please show them through I have another patient" he nodded and practically ran back in, in fact Phoebe was sure if it wasn't for the fact that all the people where around he would have orbed them in they stepped in Kyle was already seated at Paige's bedside he'd pulled up two more on her other side and Paige herself was sat up propped by three pillows she was smiling but looked very tired

Piper and Phoebe sat next to her and stared into the eyes of there knew niece

"Aww look at her little face she's gorgeous," Piper cooed

"Look at her tiny feet!" Phoebe gushed Paige laughed as Phoebe stretched out a hand and stroked her babies feet gently

"What have you called her?" Piper asked

Paige looked at Kyle

"We're sort of mixed about that," Kyle told them

"Well what have you come up with?" they asked

"We've each picked two or three names"

"I picked Petunia or Patience" Kyle told them

"And I picked Paris or Patty" Paige said

"Wait you picked another the one I liked the most" Kyle added

"Oh yeah Petal" Paige said

"Petal cause then it fits with Poppy too" Kyle told them Kyle Piper and Phoebe all nodded

"Go on Paigey please" Kyle begged

"Oh alright I liked that name the best too" she agreed

"Hey guys!" Leo smiled he came in pushing a pram with Poppy inside and Wyatt on his back Chris was sat on the top on the pram resting on Leo safely

"She's adorable what's her name?" he asked

"Petal umm" Paige trailed off

"Is she Halliwell or Matthews or Brody?" Leo asked

"Her name is Petal Matthews Brody Halliwell" Paige grinned Kyle scratched his head and nodded

"Totally agree," he said

They all crowded around and Kyle lifted Poppy up

"Meet your little sister!" he told her Poppy burbled

"Poppy this is Petal Matthews Brody Halliwell" Kyle told he baby

"Pwetel" Poppy gurgled Paige stared

"She just talked!" she said Kyle grinned

"Pwetel" Poppy laughed again

"She's not even two yet" Piper added they all grinned Piper and Phoebe both held Wyatt and Chris and they were all together again happy as ever

"We need a bigger house" Piper joked

SymplyCharmed: Hey guys this is the final Chapter there will be another story added but not right now I'm gonna do a couple of one shots and stuff cause your all probably sick of Poppy now I'll just add one more thing though as a sneaky preview of next story

Poppy Petal and Patience I'll leave you to figure it out 


End file.
